


I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Castiel's clothing, M/M, Strip Tease, Top Jensen, i'm too sexy for my shirt, season 10 season premire spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started because I wanted to write a fic where person a sings I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt to person b in a sexy way while stripping off their clothes.</p><p>((I don't feel like this is my best smut but I'm just glad I got over my cockles writers block))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam661187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam661187/gifts).



> I very much understand that this is all fake. I know that they haves wives. Their wives are lovely women from what little I know of them.
> 
> That being said. If you're looking for a fic that talks about how lovely the wives are or is 2/3rds filled with Jensen freaking out for cheating... this is not the fic for you.
> 
> This fic is 100% Cockles and Cockles only.

Jensen had already been on set for a few weeks when he finally got the script for the season premiere. He sat on the edge of his couch in his trailer with highlighters and laptop at the ready. 

 

Everytime Jensen got a script he read through it four times to begin with before he even attempted to memorize it. The first time he read over just looking for his name- well _Dean's_ name- and highlighted the lines with a yellow highlighter. The second time he reads over, he grabs his green highlighter to highlight the scenery notes- car, forest, bunker, things like that so he knows where he is. The third time he actually starts ready over all of the script highlighting the stage direction notes in pink. When he reads the whole script for the fourth time that's when he uses his laptop to research anything he doesn't know and highlight in orange words or directions for the other actor's in his scene's for cues for himself to change his facial expressions. That's when he saw it. 

 

_Dean is dancing on a stage in a dark bar, beer in his left hand and a microphone in is right. The screen behind him has the words to the karaoke version of Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" that he's singing. Dean is clearly drunk and singing loud and off-key..._

 

"Damn it," Jensen curses. He doesn't know that song, doesn't even think he's heard of the song ever. He grabs for his laptop when he hears a knock on his door. He sighs as he gets up to answer, they don't need him on set today he shouldn't have any visitors. 

 

"Hey Jackles," Misha says happily and pushes his way in. "What's up?" 

 

"Just studying the script for the premiere before we start filming in a few days, I was just about to look up this song I'm supposed to sing cause I don't know it." 

 

"What song?" Misha asks as he makes himself at home going to the kitchenette and grabbing a water. He's still in costume from being on set doing the finishing touches on a few scenes that Robert thought needed refilming from when Jensen directed, just small things needed to be fixed from the background that weren't noticed until they went to the cutting room. Robert had told Jensen he did an amazing job and didn't need to help again for the reshoots. 

 

"Some song called 'I'm Too Sexy'" Jensen answered questionably. Misha dropped his water bottle and bend forward from how hard he was laughing. "What," Jensen asked incredulously, he had no idea what he had said that was so funny. 

 

"How have you _never_ heard that song," Misha asked though laughing. 

 

"I don't know. Apparently I'm missing something very funny," Jensen sighed as he sat back down on the couch reaching for his laptop to look up the song on youtube, before he could open up the browser Misha grabbed the laptop from him. He looked up at Misha questionably, he needed to look up the song what was Misha doing? 

 

"I'll sing it for you," Misha said as he walked to the other side of the coffee table and looked up the song to cue up and play. 

 

 _I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave._

 

Misha starts singing, gravely voice from using Castiel's and a little strained from fighting back laughter. His face was in a pout trying to look like the guy who sang the song originally and starts dancing as he's stripping off Cas' trench coat and throwing it on the couch next to Jensen, not caring if anyone from the costume department would find out. 

 

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts._

 

He moves his hips just little that would go unnoticed by anyone who wasn't Jensen. Jensen could admit to a few people how much he loved his secret boyfriend's hips and the way his plump booty shook when he moved them the way he is now. Slowly he unbutton's his shirt before throwing it and the suit jacket Cas wears on the couch as well. 

 

_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing. I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk._

 

Misha said prancing back and forth a few steps. He was starting to get into the song more, if he was going to sing it for Jensen, oh he was going to sing it right. While he prances he teases taking off the undershirt before ripping that off over his head too. 

 

 _I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. What d'ya think about that? I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk._

 

Cas' belt and tie are removed next, Misha throws both onto Jensen's lap. He knows Jensen likes to tie him up with them sometimes when their role playing their characters and neither really plans it to happen it just does if the moment is right and their being naughty in the wardrobe trailer. 

 

 _I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my._

 

Misha sings posing for each pause in a different sexy pose. 

 

 _I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk. I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy. Poor pussy cat. I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me. And I'm too sexy for this song._

 

Misha finishes strutting back and forth like a catwalk and hops onto Jensen's lap to straddle him and pout at the last line. Jensen's hands immediately moved to Misha's hips showing just above when Cas' dress pants fell down a little before leaning in and kissing the pout off Misha's face. 

 

"I'm never going to leave you, cause I'm sexier than you," Jensen commented, earning a weak slap on his shoulder from Misha. 

 

"Not nice Jackles," Misha whinned jokingly. 

 

"But seriously, that's the song I have to sing?" Jensen couldn't understand why of all the songs Demon Dean chose to sing it would be that one. 

 

"Are you seriously trying to think like your sexually repressed character right now while I'm on your lap half naked," Misha asked grinding down on Jensen's lap to remind him. "We aren't needed on set at all today. Why not give Dean a break?" 

 

Jensen didn't answer but with a silencing kiss to his sometimes annoying boyfriend. After a beat Misha broke the kiss to pull Jensen's worn tee off and threw it on top of Cas' clothes. Their hips started moving together, humping each other like it was the breath they needed to breathe while their lips moved together at the same pace before Jensen grabbed Misha's ass and pulled them up off the couch to make their way to the bed. Misha's legs wrapped around Jensen's waist and didn't stop their motion of up and down rubbing on Jensen's hard member until they reached the bed and he had no choice but to stop from Jensen throwing him on to it. Jensen carefully stripped what was left of Cas' costume before standing at the edge of the bed marveling at the sight in front of him. 

 

"God Mish, you're beautiful," Jensen commented softly not even realizing he said it out loud making Misha mewl on the bed and flush red from the look on Jensen's face. 

 

Jensen walked over to the night stand to grab their supplies before moving in between Misha's legs on his bed. Jensen kissed and licked his way down Misha's torso, pausing momentarily to suck a deep red hickie on Misha's left hip. It was very rare or Cas to ever show skin other than his neck so Jensen found other ways to mark Misha as his. When he got to Misha's hard member he licked up it before sucking it down. While his mouth moved up and down his hands fumbled with the button and zipper on his own jeans pushing them down and his boxers and kicking them off. He then reached for the lube he laid next to Misha. Misha moaned and spread his legs farther when he felt Jensen's slicked finger rubbing around his entrance. He grabbed the backs of his knees and pulled them up higher pushing back on the finger still teasing him. 

 

"Please, Jensen, please," Misha begs just how he knows Jensen loves until Jensen thinks Misha's had enough of the teasing and pushes his finger in just to hear Misha's please turn into a mixture between and contented sigh and a moan. 

 

Jensen likes to open up Misha slowly when they have time like they do now. One finger becomes two but he stays like that for a while. Gently moving them in and out, scissoring them around inside Misha until he's a squirming mess of moans. When Jensen adds a third finger he does it more rough just to hear Misha bite out a "fuck" at the change. He doesn’t keep the slow pace after that. Quickly and roughly moving his fingers, making Misha shake in anticipation. When he finally removes his fingers and pushes himself in Jensen goes back to the slow pace he was at before while Misha's legs wrap themselves tightly around his hips. Moving in just a little bit before moving back out just as much. He rocks in and out until Misha starts to beg again, then he pushes himself in roughly and sets a punishing pace. 

 

Misha's eyes roll into the back of his head and his vision blurs as his body tries to move with Jensen. He ends up just putting his hands above his headboard and pushes back on to Jensen to stop from hitting his head on it. Misha feels like he's been on edge for hours by the time he finally can't take it anymore and calls out to Jensen that he's close. Jensen changes his position a bit to where he knows his thrusts will bring Misha the most pleasure, after years and years together they know eachothers bodies like the backs of their hands so it doesn't take long before Misha's moans turn into screams as his body is brought to bliss and ecstasy just from Jensen. It doesn't take more than Jensen's thumb swiping on the tip of Misha's dick before he's coming all over his stomach and Jensen's, a few thrusts later Jensen follows emptying his seed deep into Misha. 

 

They lay tangled together for a while before Jensen gets up for a wet rag to clean Misha off and adding some more hickies on to Misha's hip around the one already there from before. After some more cuddling before they fall asleep they agree it's time to go study the script. 

 

"Fuck," Misha breaths tickling Jensen's neck from where he's been laying on his chest reading the script. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Right there you jack ass," Misha says pointing to his stage notes. 

 

_Cas is asleep on a bed in a dirty hotel, metal frame and a nightstand to the side where his phone is ringing. On phone "Sam calling". Castiel sighs and sits up. His naked torso only covered up by a beaten up robe..._

 

"I actually have a shirtless scenes like the fans want and we have to make nice with costume and make up now so these damn love bites don't show!" Jensen just laughs. 

 

-X- 

 

Back on set. 

 

-X-

 

"What's up? What happened while I was away?" Erica asked. 

 

Jared gave Misha and Jensen a look wondering if they trusted the actress enough to let her know. 

 

"Oh you know, we danced the Foxtrot-" 

 

"-Uniform-" Misha said not missing a beat. 

 

"-Charlie-" Jared yells from a few feet away where he was eavesdropping in the other's conversation. 

 

"-Kilo?" Erica guesses. The others laugh at her guessing the right word. 

 

Thankfully, Jensen and Misha thought, the nice costume and set prop designer's found a way to cover up Misha's bruises from "running into a table" with keeping the robe closed and covering up more of Cas with a blanket or framing it so his lower stomach didn't show.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to your house if you understood the second song reference. I was playing the first on youtube while writing this and the second song came on and I just couldn't help myself ... I hadda quote it too.
> 
> ((Erica is Hannah if you're bad at actor's names like I can be sometimes too since I had to look it up. Lol.))


End file.
